Wedding Day
by CreativityFlow
Summary: Imagine Thinking About how you met Dean as your Walking Down the Aisle at your and his Wedding


**Title**: Wedding Day

**Author**: CreativityFlow

**Original** **Imagine**: Imagine Thinking About how you met Dean as your Walking Down the Aisle at your and his Wedding post/83152681191/anonymous-sara

**Warnings**: Cursing, mention of family death.

**Word** **Count**: 1,025

Everything was better than you could imagine, considering the fact that you never believed you would get married.

Castiel appeared at your side, making you jump slightly. Since your father died on a hunt several years ago, you thought it was only appropriate for the fallen angel to walk you down the aisle.

"You shouldn't be so nervous," he said softly, as he awkwardly offered his arm.

"You try getting married," you snapped, before shaking your head. "Sorry. Nerves. I just… nerves."

"I've seen you face a dozen demons, and this is when you get cold feet?" he teased, earning a glare.

"I'm not getting cold feet," you huffed. "I'm just… shut up."

"Still, you're in better condition than Dean was earlier," the angel sighed, and straightened up when the music began to play on the other side of the doors.

You smiled slightly at the thought of Dean having a breakdown, and when the doors opened, Charlie and shot a grin at you, before starting the march down the aisle. But you didn't pay attention to the few hunters in the seats, because you had seen Dean. He was standing at the end of aisle, wearing his fed suit and that grin on his face that you fell in love with.

The walk was taking forever, and as you marched, your mind thought back to the day you first met the elder Winchester.

It had been a rainy night. The moon was full, but because of the clouds, only an eerie light could break through the clouds.

You had pulled up to the old warehouse, where the vamp that killed your dad was hiding. It had taken a month, but you finally tracked him down. You didn't know how big the nest was, but honestly, you didn't care. The sonsabitches were dying, and nothing could stand in your way.

You had crept in through a window, and landed on something squishy. Looking down, you realized it was a decapitated body. Furrowing your eyebrows, you had raised the machete, and stalked down the hallway, only stopping when you saw two men tied up and hanging from the ceiling.

"What the hell…?" Your voice startled the shorter one, and his head snapped up. The taller one seemed to be passed out, and his long hair hid his features.

"Who are you?" the guy had asked, looking you up and down.

"A person on a mission, what's it look like?" you glared. "Now I have to save two worthless civilians?"

"Excuse me?" the guy asked.

"You heard me," you snapped, walking over to him. "The names Y/F/N. Yours?"

"Dean," the guy said. "Winchester."

You stopped untying the rope, and stared at him. "_The_ Dean Winchester? As in started-the-apocalypse-Winchester?"

"Well, at least we're famous," he sighed, pulling at the ropes. "Come on, help a guy out."

Something rustled behind you, and you whirled around, slashing your machete, and slicing a vamps head clear off his shoulders.

"Damn," you heard behind you, but you couldn't turn around, because two more were charging at you.

You had to duck as a fist almost made contact with your jaw, and your blade stabbed at the monsters chest, delaying it enough so that you could run the blade through his and his buddy's throats.

Clapping started behind you, and you turned slowly to see her: the vampire that killed your dad. Her blonde hair was stained with blood, along with her skanky dress and pale skin. "Well," she said in an annoying high pitched voice. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"You're going to wish you hadn't," you spat, raising the machete, but not moving. "I've been tracking you down for weeks. And now I've finally got you."

"Well, technically, you don't," the monster shrugged. "Technically, I could snap fingers-" _snap_ "-and have you tied down in an instant."

A pair of hands wrapped around waist, but you were expecting it, and slammed your elbow backwards, spinning and roundhouse kicking the vampire away from you so you could slice his head off as well.

You could tell from the blondes face that she wasn't expecting you to last this long, and you smiled cruelly at her.

"Sorry to interrupt this little love fest you two have going on," Dean said from his place, "but this is very boring."

You had forgotten that the Winchesters were there, but didn't spare a glance at them. Blondie, however, did, and you lunged forward, taking her head in a furious swipe. And then, for good measure, stabbed her dead body a few times.

Breathing heavily, you sat there for a minute. It was over. The bitch was dead, and from the silence around you, so were the other vampires. Standing up on shaky legs, you walked over to the man who was quiet, but had questioning eyes.

Now that you weren't worrying about vamps, you could study his handsome features and startling green eyes. But you avoided those eyes as you cut him down, and then moved on to his brother, who had woken up at some point.

"You realize you just took down half a nest of blood suckers by yourself?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"My dad taught me how to handle myself," you shrugged, raking your hair back out of your eyes. "And don't forget, I saved your asses in the process."

The taller one, Sam, gave a short laugh. "Thanks for that, by the way."

With a tight smile, you nodded, and started to leave, but Dean's voice stopped you.

"Y/N, was it?" he asked, and you turned, nodding. Dean smirked, and tilted his head. "How 'bout I buy you a drink? As a thank-you."

You pulled yourself out of your memories, stepping up to Dean at the end of the aisle. Castiel and Sam had taken their places as best men and Charlie stood on your other side as the maid of honor.

Dean's finger reached up and wiped away a tear you didn't know you shed, and you beamed at him.

After today, you would no longer be Y/F/N. Instead, Y/N Winchester. And you couldn't be happier.


End file.
